


Вместо магнита

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, M/M, Sturm Graz, and some UST during calm before the storm, yet another shameful European performance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: «Штурм Грац» в предчувствии катастрофы. Один из Schwoazn считает, что проблема в очередной раз в нём, так как чем совпадений больше, тем менее они случайны.





	Вместо магнита

**Author's Note:**

> Действие текста происходит 15 августа, прямо накануне ответного матча с «АЕКом» в Ларнаке (первый матч закончился со счётом 2:0 в пользу киприотов; второй, как и предсказывалось, проигран с позорным 0:5). Хозинер действительно магнит для несчастий, а Шпендльхофер действительно [зовёт его «Брокколи»](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/B7FF5C1E-F8E0-4D37-B1CA-34E34CEA3B0B.1534327017.jpg) и матерится по-итальянски, автор не выдумывает примерно ничегошеньки.
> 
> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru для группы C за сборную Австрии.

— Ничего себе видочек, — присвистывает, высунувшись на балкон отельного номера, Лукас. Закатное южное солнце острым лучом освещает половину комнаты. 

— Один толк от этих еврокубков, — плюхает на ближайшую к стене кровать сумку Филипп. 

— Главное, к хорошему-то не привыкай.

— Да куда мне, — усмешкой легко скрыть нервы перед завтрашним матчем, поэтому Филипп не ведётся на начало очередного разговора о грядущей экзекуции и просто тоже подходит к балкону, чтобы зацепить остатки тёплого рыжего света над морской гладью в нескольких десятках метра от них. 

Сегодня этот вид из окна ещё имеет какое-то значение. Уже завтра будет совсем не до этого. 

***

К ощущению подступающей к горлу тошноты, впрочем, Филипп привык. Предчувствие и прямое ожидание катастрофы въедаются в кожу, в корни кудрявых волос, в слизистые оболочки, когда год за годом каждый раз, когда осмелишься подумать, что наконец-то всё стало нормально, что-нибудь случается. Диапазон событий колеблется от вылитого на светлую футболку по неуклюжести утреннего кофе до двухкилограммовой злокачественной опухоли в собственной почке. Но пройдя по всей шкале, с промежуточными остановками вроде неудачных трансферов, паршивых решений или коллапса лёгкого на пустом месте, уже мало замечаешь разницу. Протёкшая в сумке ручка, закончившаяся в холодильнике цветная капуста, проигранный самый важный в сезоне матч или опять подозрительно заболевшая как-то по-странному спина — всё равно. С какого-то момента все эти вещи начинают восприниматься одинаково. 

Человек — скотина ко всему приспосабливающаяся. Ко всему можно привыкнуть и со всем сжиться. Можно отряхнуться и беззаботно посмеяться над собственной изляпанной майкой, можно собраться с силами и начать с улыбкой до ушей гордо демонстрировать всем уродливый шрам в пол брюха. В конечном итоге это стоит одинаковых усилий, когда отбрасываешь все детали. 

Сложно только каждый раз надеяться, что, может быть, череда всех этих мерзостей на этом закончится. 

***

Ужин превращается в конкурс пантомим: кто удачнее всего без слов изобразит фразу «мне не страшно». Получается это у всех примерно с тем же успехом, с которым каждый из них мог бы жестами показывать адронный коллайдер или взгляды «Австрийской партии свободы» на внутреннюю политику. 

— Хози, замри! — Лукас с нелепым хихиканьем лезет в карман за телефоном. Рефлекс постить всё происходящее в Инстаграм всё же сильнее базовых человеческих инстинктов. 

Филипп наигранно задирает изогнутую бровь и демонстративно позирует с содержимым своей тарелки: иногда проще подыграть, чем объяснить, почему нет. 

— «Брокколи… с… брокколи…», — закусив язык, проговаривает полушёпотом печатаемый текст Лукас, пока его фотомодель всё же усаживается за свободный край стола и водружает на него тарелку, полную всякой зелени. 

— Отстань ты от человека, дай ему поесть спокойно, — вздыхает ковыряющийся в своей тарелке Штефан. Из него актёр паршивый, и Филиппу становится немного не по себе: если уж капитану, пусть и со стажем в полдюжины матчей, так погано, то что они все тут вообще забыли и пытаются из себя изображать?

— Да ладно тебе, Хирли, — чтобы разрядить обстановку, Филипп накалывает самую крупную головку брокколи на вилку и поднимает её вверх, — кто ж не любит семейные портреты. 

— Действительно, — заставляет себя слабо улыбнуться Штефан, — одно лицо. 

Лукас, довольный тем, что кличка его авторства получает всё большее признание, ухмыляется в свою тарелку с пастой. 

*** 

За прошедшие пару недель Филипп не раз попытался задать самому себе вопрос, почему в это раз он опять позволил себе поверить, что всё будет не так, как обычно. Случайности происходят однажды, дважды, может, с натяжкой трижды — а всё, что идёт по накатанной дальше, уже закономерность. Поэтому всё, что творилось с ним после того злосчастного дня, когда его агент впервые сказал ему о конкретном интересе со стороны «одного из середняков Лиги 1», — наверное, дело не в совпадениях, а в нём самом. 

Он часто слышал от других, что как магнит притягивает людей своей улыбкой и жизнелюбием. Как оказалось за последние годы, не только люди ведутся на на это. 

После последнего раза — когда вдруг оказалось, что его амбиции, амбиции ребят, ставших ему друзьями за два полных разнообразных эмоций года, этого импозантного седовласого мужчины на бровке и внезапно поверивших в невозможное болельщиков со старого, неуклюжего, местами покосившегося уже от времени стадиона не совпадают с планами и финансовыми расчётами руководства, — переубедить себя, что это всё не из-за него, уже не получается. Когда совпадений слишком много, это больше не совпадения. 

Поэтому как только в первый же день в новой команде его облепляет кучка желающих познакомиться поближе новых товарищей, он еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не прогнать всех с советом держаться от него подальше, чтобы себе не навредить. 

***

Больше всех, конечно, прогнать хочется Лукаса. С первых же дней у Филиппа безо всякой на то инициативы появляется сосед по комнате, личный фотограф для Инстаграма (разумеется, самого Лукаса), собеседник и сотрапезник. Бездейственно наблюдая за тем, как юноша буквально за неделю дошёл до вальяжности старых друзей, Филипп серьёзно раздумывает, не повесить ли на шею табличку с чем-то вроде «не влезай, убьёт» — жалко же, славный парень. 

Впрочем, как только товарищеские встречи заканчиваются и начинаются официальные матчи, становится ясно, что чёрный кот в этот раз перейдёт дорогу не кому-то отдельному, а всей команде в чёрных майках сразу. 

Меньше чем за сутки до неминуемой казни в Ларнаке изображать, что всё нормально, перестаёт получаться даже у Лукаса. 

— Che cazzo di merda, даже читать не получается, — он отшвыривает в сторону журнал, который натужно заставлял себя листать последние полчаса, чтобы скоротать время до отбоя, и нервно запускает пятерню в растрёпанную больше обычного чёлку. За последние отвратительные матчи Филипп уже успел приметить эти две привычки нового товарища: материться по-итальянски по поводу и без и мучить и без того страдающую от количества средств для укладки чёлку. Комбинация обеих вещей сразу сигнализировала, что всё действительно очень паршиво. 

Филипп лишь поворачивает голову с высоко поднятой бровью в его сторону. 

— Интересно, когда это всё перестанет так задевать, — Лукас прикрывает глаза и продолжает перебирать пальцами волосы. 

— У меня для тебя плохие новости, — Филипп поворачивается на своей стороне широкой двухспальный кровати к нему теперь уже всем телом и подпирает голову рукой, — никогда. 

— Ну, ты-то знаешь… 

Повисает тишина — но она не кажется неловкой, наоборот, очень уместной. 

— Главное, не допустить мыслей о том, зачем это всё. 

— У тебя получается? — Лукас открывает глаза и тоже поворачивается к нему. 

Филипп лишь пожимает плечами. 

— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я позволил им победить. 

Лукас закусывает губу, будто бы пытается что-то спросить — но так и не решается, поэтому просто блуждает взглядом по чуть скомканной уже простыне перед собой. 

— А так одной «Ларнакой» меньше, одной «Ларнакой» больше… — со смешком сменяет тональность Филипп, вдруг щёлкает Лукаса по носу и откидывается обратно на спину. — Выше нос, размазня. Дубль комнатой уже освоили, завтра будем хет-трик на двоих репетировать. 

— Sciocco, — прыскает враз посветлевший Лукас, чуть мешкается и резко вытаскивает из-под макушки подушку, чтобы швырнуть её на вторую половину кровати. 

— От дурака слышу, — невозмутимо отбивается Филипп и не без удовольствия с размахом отправляет её обратно. Только так и можно готовиться к подступающей буре.


End file.
